Split Infinities
(DC volume 2 TOS) Annual | number = 6 | miniseries = Convergence | minino = 1 | date = 2291, 2371 | stardate = 8812.1, Unspecified | writer = Howard Weinstein & Michael Jan Friedman | penciller = Ken Save | inker = Sam de la Rosa | colorist = Rick Taylor | letterer = Chris Eliopoulos | editor = Margaret Clark | omnibus = Convergence, Best of Gary Seven | published = | pages = 46 | publisher = DC Comics |}} Split Infinities was part one of the two-part Convergence story arc, a crossover between The Original Series and The Next Generation involving Gary Seven. The first half of the story was printed in DC Comics' sixth and final TOS Annual in . Summary :Captain's log, stardate 8812.1. The ''Enterprise is en route to Starbase 40 for rendezvous with starships Endeavor and Copernicus.'' Captain Spock's briefing about an improved Romulan cloaking device was interrupted by a high-powered transporter beam hitting the deflectors. Kirk allowed it through, and Gary Seven materialized on the bridge. Before he could finish warning them that Spock was in danger, a Devidian materialized on the bridge, killed Seven and dematerialized with Spock. :Captain's log, supplemental. We've informed Starbase 40 that our arrival will be delayed while we investigate the attack on the ''Enterprise, the murder of Gary Seven… and Spock's disappearance.'' The Enterprise gained more visitors: Senior Supervisor Exana and her cat , Seven's allies. Exana explained that she and Seven were acting against orders from their overseers, the Aegis, by contacting the crew of the Enterprise. She said that Devidians were using time travel to kidnap significant historical figures and aiming to destroy the Federation, which convinced Kirk to head for the Devidian system. In the year 2371, in an alternate reality created by the time tampering, Ambassador Sybok celebrated progress towards the Unification movement with his close friends Commander Data and Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the . But Guinan intuitively felt that time had been altered. An intruder suddenly materialized behind Data in Ten-Forward and kidnapped him. :( )'' Captain's log, supplemental. Commander Data has been taken by an unidentified intruder. Until facts indicate otherwise, we are proceeding under the assumption that Data is alive. Due to the nature of our mission, and proximity to the Neutral Zone, we must consider the possibility that the Romulans may be responsible.'' Triolic energy signatures led William T. Riker and Geordi LaForge to conclude that the Devidians had taken Data. After Guinan told Jean-Luc Picard that time was continuing to be altered, he ordered the ship to divert immediately to the Devidian system at maximum warp. Meanwhile, imprisoned within a large force field and crates of supplies on a barren planet were Spock, Romulan General Tellius, John Harriman and new arrival Data, who recognized the others from historical records. :To be continued... References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Beverly Crusher • Data • Eram • Exana • Guinan • John Harriman • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Leonard McCoy • • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Spock • Sybok • Tellius • Deanna Troi • Nyota Uhura • Worf • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel (helmsman • navigator) • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel (transporter chief) Isis • Sarek • Sela Locations :Devidian system • Romulan Neutral Zone Devidia II • Earth • Genesis Planet • Khitomer • Romulus • San Francisco • Starbase 40 • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • scout • [[USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)|USS Endeavor]] • Races and cultures :Bolian • Betazoid • Devidian • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan States and Organizations :Aegis • Romulan Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :cloaking device • deflector • phaser • sensor • shield • technology • transporter beam • triolic wave • viewscreen • weapon Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • commander • diplomat • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2370s-2380s) • general • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • negotiator • Number one • science officer • security officer • senior officer • senior supervisor • special envoy • technical advisor • transporter chief Other :2162 • 2311 • android • bagpipes • beam • bridge • briefing room • cat • century • cholera • Earth-Romulan War • • extinction • history • horse • lifeform • logic • maximum warp • neural energy • newspaper • parasite • plague • red alert • rhinoceros • San Francisco Gazette • sickbay • sigil event • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • temporal distortion • Ten-Forward • time • time travel • time stream • Tomed Incident • torpedo • Treaty of Algeron • Unification movement • warp two • year Information *The story continues in "Future Imperiled". Connections }} | after = Future Imperiled |}} | after = Future Imperiled |}} | nextdate = Future Imperiled |}} External link * Category:TOS comics